<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Sun Sets by uniconic_konnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851631">Before the Sun Sets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie'>uniconic_konnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged down characters (Apprentices), Before Ravenpaw left the Clan, Firestar has a crush on Sandstorm, Forest Territory, Gen, No pairings - Freeform, Sandstorm appears in literally one chapter, Slice of life shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little slice of life shorts of this trio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar &amp; Graystripe &amp; Ravenpaw &amp; Sandstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pray for Graypaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Graypaw suggested sneaking out of camp, at first Ravenpaw was completely against it. He still was. Yet, here he was following an excited Firepaw and confident Graypaw. He let out a small huff as he thought on it. He told himself he was only doing it to make sure the other two didn't get into trouble. </p><p>Firepaw eagerly caught up to Graypaw, Ravenpaw trailing not far behind them. "Wow! The moon looks even brighter out here." He said to Graypaw, sounding like a kit who'd stepped out of the Nursery for the first time. Graypaw chuckled and meowed back, "Yep!" He turned back to see how his other friend was doing. Ravenpaw perked up a little noticing he was being watched. He gave a small smile and that seemed to satisfy Graypaw since he turned back around.</p><p>After a bit of walking, they made it to a beautiful scene. The three of them stopped and took in the view.</p><p>Elegant and aged oaks towered above, their strong branches swayed by the breeze that passed by. The grass was soft; like you'd want to sleep on it forever. In the distance, the sound of a river rushing could be heard. The moon was perfectly seen above the oaks, finally, Ravenpaw was the one to break the silence.</p><p>"Holy StarClan..." He whispered quietly.</p><p>Firepaw's eyes shone brightly, still in awe of the area. Graypaw wasn't as shocked as the others, giving a smile. His chest was a bit puffed out. He was proud to have found this spot.</p><p>Ravenpaw and Firepaw shivered a bit at the breeze coming their way. Unlike Graypaw, their fur was shorter. The gray apprentice just snickered seeing them shiver, closing his eyes while laughing. Firepaw pounced onto Graypaw. Both of them tussled on the soft grass as Ravenpaw couldn't help but laugh along as well. His small laugh eventually turned into snorting and eventually into indistinguishable sounds.</p><p>Graypaw surrendered after Firepaw pinned him down. Firepaw let him free and the three of them decided to head for the river. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was a lake and not a river. Ravenpaw nervously dipped a paw in, testing out the temperature of the lake. It looked clean so that made him feel a bit better. Before he had any time to choose what to do, he felt a hard push and heard Graypaw laughing.</p><p>Firepaw was pushed into the lake, also taking Ravenpaw down with him. The almost fully black cat squirmed in the water, it wasn't deep but also wasn't shallow. He nearly gave up when he felt himself being pulled up. He looked up to see Firepaw in the water next to him helping him out and Graypaw close by, his eyes widened. Ravenpaw thanked Firepaw, earning a nod before both of them faced Graypaw.</p><p>He closed his eyes and gave his 'sorry!' smile. That's what they'd dubbed it by now. Graypaw was only met with two pairs of green eyes and faces of annoyance. Ravenpaw's ears and cheeks dripped a few drops of water. </p><p>"You know, I just noticed that both of you guys have green eyes. How weird, haha." Graypaw said with a small nervous laugh. Firepaw was the first to attack him, leaping out of the water like a swift fish. He got Graypaw wet as well, earning a loud complaint from the gray cat. "Aw cmon, my fur's longer and more annoying when it's wet!" Ravenpaw dragged himself out of his water and caught his breath. Despite his near-death experience, tonight was nice. </p><p>The three of them walked back to camp, the cold breeze not helping with their already sufficiently drenched fur. They were caught by Sandpaw as they came into camp but managed to convince her to stay quiet about it. They had to promise to bring her along for their next escapade though.</p><p>Ravenpaw's legs buckled under him as soon as he got to his nest, he fell asleep fairly quickly. Firepaw gave Graypaw a small 'Goodnight' and curled up into a ball in his own nest. Graypaw shook off before settling into his own nest. They smiled at each other before closing their eyes and drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A salty guest and a flustered Firepaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sandpaw joins the trio for their latest escapade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firepaw was the one to lead the way this time. As Sandpaw complained slightly loudly, Ravenpaw's mind was still filled with worry. He had fun but felt that sneaking out wasn't a good thing to do either. Graypaw asked where they were going, "Somewhere I found when I was a kittypet. It'll be fun!" Firepaw responded as Ravenpaw shushed him and since he was the last out, they start to make their way to the location.</p><p>"If it's somewhere you found when you were a kittypet, does that mean it's out of ThunderClan territory?" Sandpaw questioned, Firepaw nodded quickly and looked away. She was confused but decided not to question it. She was a little concerned about leaving the territory though.</p><p>Graypaw chuckled, pulling Ravenpaw and Firepaw closer. Firepaw was blushing and Ravenpaw yelped quietly in surprise. "Looks like <em>someone</em> has a crush." He whispered to both of them, Ravenpaw's smile curved up a little. "Is that so?" He whispered to Firepaw. The flame-colored cat only pushed Graypaw and Ravenpaw away from him and continued to lead. "He didn't say no." Ravenpaw giggled at Graypaw's comment and they jogged to catch up to a now speed-walking Firepaw.</p><p>'Tom cats are weird..' Sandpaw thought before shaking her head. She was already starting to regret agreeing to come. </p><p>After a bit of walking, Firepaw exclaimed that they'd made it. Sandpaw let out a sigh as she saw the place.</p><p>It was a lot different from the beautiful moonshine and big oaks from their last adventure. A <strong>lot</strong> different.</p><p>They'd made it to what looked like a shop mixed with a home. There were many piles of logs and trees laid about. The large sign that was above the door didn't make any sense to them. The scent of wood was nothing new to the group, with many oak trees on their territory. </p><p>Firepaw excitedly explained that this was a cool place, Ravenpaw decided to follow his friend in. He owed it to him anyway, Firepaw had saved him not long ago. Graypaw joined them soon after and Sandpaw a little after that.</p><p>They poked their noses around the place, Firepaw fawning over any basically anything and everything. He enjoyed the pine scent of the trees that had been recently chopped down. Sandpaw followed him around, much to the embarrassment of Firepaw as Graypaw and Ravenpaw gave him looks and giggled to themselves. Sandpaw seemed not to notice or care. She used some of the wood to sharpen her claws, as she flexed them she smiled proudly. "Flawless." She said simply.</p><p>Ravenpaw genuinely agreed with her, "Wow, you have some talent for that." Sandpaw and Ravenpaw discussed their claws and 'the perfect way to sharpen them.' Firepaw was a little happy that the attention was off of him.</p><p>Graypaw eventually came running, "RUN!!!" Firepaw noticed a twoleg chasing him with a rake, sounding angry. Firepaw ran, a bit in front of Graypaw. Ravenpaw and Sandpaw quickly stood and followed.</p><p>Once they were back in their own territory, Firepaw was breathing hard but was laughing. Graypaw laid on the grass, equally as tired. "..How could you... be laughing at a time like this?" Ravenpaw and Sandpaw caught up.</p><p>Sandpaw's eyes were wide, the shock still there. Ravenpaw caught his breath as well.</p><p>"Hey, I think it was fun! Even, no, especially the getting chased part." He beamed, having caught his breath. Firepaw licked down a rebellious tuft of fur on his chest while Graypaw began laughing.</p><p>"You're such a mouse brain, Firepaw." He managed to dodge Firepaw's paw swatting his face.</p><p>Ravenpaw turned to Sandpaw, "Sorry you got chased. I imagine that when you thought of having fun and sneaking out, it probably wasn't this." Sandpaw only narrowed her eyes. She turned her face from Ravenpaw and the others. Tail up high, she walked away by herself.</p><p>Once she was out of earshot, Graypaw burst out into laughter. "Guess she didn't have fun then." He attempted to comfort Ravenpaw but the other assured he didn't expect much less than that reaction from her.</p><p>Firepaw smiled, "I guess my spot wasn't the best choice, hehe." They all agreed, but next time would Ravenpaw's turn to choose. So maybe it'd turn out better.</p><p>They walked closely together while walking back to camp. Graypaw and Ravenpaw resumed their play-teasing Firepaw about his crush on Sandpaw.</p><p>Firepaw himself couldn't tell why he had a crush on the salty apprentice. He just did.</p><p>Either way, they managed to get back into camp without problems. Firepaw was the first to lay down in his nest. He thought about his feelings instead of sleeping for most of the night.</p><p>Graypaw and Ravenpaw settled into their own nests just fine. Sandpaw had her back turned to all 3 of them for the entire night. Firepaw still thought today was pretty fun. His eyes finally fluttered closed, exhaustion finally hitting him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The serenity Ravenpaw needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravenpaw's choice for the trio's 'adventure' is well... not that interesting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravenpaw lead their escapade today, he was a little less jittery. Firepaw follows him and Graypaw isn't far behind.</p><p>He'd thought about where to go for the entire week. He hoped that Firepaw and Graypaw wouldn't mind his choice.</p><p>"So, where are we going today?" Graypaw chimed as he caught up to the other two.</p><p>Ravenpaw shushed him a bit but responded, "It's uh, a secret. Mhm. A secret." He nervously smiled. </p><p>This only made Graypaw excited, "Ooh, okay! We're going to have to guess, huh?" He nudged Firepaw and they began to try to guess where Ravenpaw had chosen.</p><p>Ravenpaw just continued to lead them. In all reality, his choice was just the Sunning Rocks.</p><p>He enjoyed his time there and really didn't have any other spots he'd choose to go. He listened to their guesses with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"It HAS to be somewhere we haven't already been. Right?" Firepaw suggested and Graypaw listed off a few possible places.</p><p>Ravenpaw spoke up, "Alright, here we are." He turned to face them, hoping they wouldn't be disappointed. </p><p>Firepaw surveyed the area, intrigued. Graypaw chuckled, "Well, I guess I shouldn't have thought too wildly. Sunning Rocks is pretty cool."</p><p>He was happy the other two weren't upset. He liked to come here to relax, which was something he couldn't seem to do recently. Especially after witnessing Redtail's murder. It sent shivers down his spine and made his breathing a little unsteady.</p><p>Firepaw comforted him, telling him to take deep breaths. "Here, let's go and rest on the rocks." Ravenpaw nodded and they settled onto the smooth cool rocks.</p><p>He found it interesting that in the day they'd be warm and good to sun on. While at night they'd be cool and better to chill out on.</p><p>After a few minutes, he'd calmed down. "Thanks." He said quietly to them. Firepaw leaned a bit on Graypaw, feeling tired. Graypaw didn't complain and placed his head down near his paws.</p><p>Ravenpaw curled up and leaned on Firepaw's other side, tucking in his tail and paws. </p><p>They made small talk, admiring the stars and talking about their warrior training. Ravenpaw decided to keep his nervous thoughts to himself for now. He just wanted some serenity, even if it was only for tonight. </p><p>Tonight he could be with his friends, making stupid jokes and having a good time. He soon drifted off to sleep. Firepaw and Graypaw staying up a little more before falling asleep as well.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ravenpaw was the first to wake up, the sun still not up. He could tell it would come soon. He woke up the others, "Firepaw, Graypaw, it's morning. Wake up. We have to get back to camp quickly."</p><p>This is why he didn't like sneaking out, it was always so hard not to get caught. While a nervous Ravenpaw paced the other two stirred, "Mmm, you're such a worrywart Ravenpaw. Don't worry, we'll get back in time." Graypaw assured him. He was about to start his daily morning groom when Ravenpaw reminded him that the sun was coming up soon.</p><p>The three ran back to camp, Ravenpaw in the lead once again. They snuck back in through the back of the apprentice den, almost getting caught by one of the warriors who'd woken up extra early that day.</p><p>Graypaw found it exhilarating to have the feeling of almost getting caught but Firepaw just gave him a smack of his tail to the forehead. They each got a few more minutes of sleep before they had to get up.</p><p>Ravenpaw was happy that they'd had some peace tonight, even if it wasn't the usual adventure the other two liked to go on. Next week would be Graypaw's turn again, he definitely was interested to see where he'd choose to go. </p><p><em>Hopefully I get to enjoy these moments for as long as possible</em>. Ravenpaw thought as he, Graypaw, and Firepaw ate their breakfasts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a month since I've updated. Sorry about that! I was pretty caught up with schoolwork and owed art. I also was quite lost on where Ravenpaw would choose to go. I ended up choosing the Sunning Rocks. Mostly because I think of it as a place he'd find calming and where he could relax. He's also getting used to sneaking out a little more now. I know this story focuses a little more on Ravenpaw but I do plan to have some character-building moments for Firepaw and Graypaw. Since right now Graypaw is the classic loud enthusiast friend and Firepaw is the wide-eyed, 'everything is new and exciting' type of friend. So, hopefully, my next update won't be in a month. I'll do my best. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fearful Outbursts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graypaw padded through the forest lightly, hyperaware of their surroundings. He wasn't sure exactly why, but Ravenpaw's usual nervousness was starting to rub off on him. Speaking of Ravenpaw, he and Firepaw were following close behind.</p><p>"So, where are we going?" Firepaw piped up, hoping to distract the gray cat from getting stuck his in mind.</p><p>"I dunno. Just goin' with the flow." Graypaw sighed, his fluffy tail swishing from side to side as he walked. He wasn't sure where they were going, but maybe he didn't need a place to go. Just spending time with his best friends was enough for him. He ran forward without any warning, hearing Ravenpaw and Firepaw's voices calling out behind him. Graypaw turned his head, "KEEP UP IF YOU CAN!!!"</p><p>Firepaw was catching up, tailing on him. Graypaw pumped his legs, forcing himself to run faster. To his surprise, it wasn't Firepaw who tackled him, but the nimble Ravenpaw. "Got you!" Graypaw grumbled, shaking off Ravenpaw with a playful smile. He looked around, a vast valley surrounding them. The trees of their forest were no more. "This... this is the moor. WindClan's moor." Firepaw murmured, their laughter now gone.</p><p>"W-WindClan territory? Oh no no no. This is bad, really bad. Tigerclaw will flip his lid. What if we get caught?" Ravenpaw voiced their doubts, his breath was starting to get labored. Graypaw sighed, bringing the raven tom closer, and tried to comfort him. Firepaw scouted out the area, hoping no one was around. "Let's hurry out of here before our scent lingers too long. We can hope that the wind'll blow it away."</p><p>Ravenpaw's breathing still wasn't the best, but he nodded when asked if he was better. They jogged across the border, feeling a little more at peace. "Guess we got a little carried away." Graypaw jokingly said.</p><p>The awkward silence was caused by the obvious problems going on with Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw had been harsher lately, and Graypaw had barely been holding himself back from shredding Tigerclaw to shreds. He and Firepaw glanced at Ravenpaw, his eyes were averted and his ears were pinned back. "Raven-"</p><p>"Shut up!" His tail lashed from side to side, "Stop pitying me, stop babying me, and stop looking down on me. I'm not a weak, fragile... thing you guys can just drag along. I've been saying we should stop, it makes me anxious to think we might get into trouble. I only come along because I'd feel worse if I stayed behind and something happened to you." Tears stung his eyes before it streams down his face.</p><p>Graypaw and Firepaw weren't sure what to say. Instead, Ravenpaw was the one to start walking back home and the other two followed behind. They snuck back in and Ravenpaw was again the first to curl up.</p><p>The other two stared at each other before settling in. Firepaw watched Sandpaw sleep soundly for a bit before falling asleep himself. Graypaw laid his head down, feeling bad that Ravenpaw even felt that they were looking down on him. The guilt set in, making him linger in being able to falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm so sorry about that guys. Here's the new schedule:<br/>Sunday: Free<br/>Monday: Before the Sun Sets<br/>Tuesday: Meet Me In The Book Store<br/>Wednesday: After A Storm (Comes A Rainbow)<br/>Thursday: Please Don't Leave Me<br/>Friday: Oneshot Request Fridays<br/>Saturday: Free</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>